The male and female ends of mating electrical cords are typically held together by a friction fit. Such a connection is relatively loose and can be pulled apart if the cords are pulled away from another.
In the work place or on the job site, workers often tie the two electrical cord ends together as an additional means of securing the male electrical plug to the female electrical plug to help ensure that the two electrical plugs do not unintentionally disengage when the electrical cords are moved between work spaces or up a ladder. However, the electrical cords must be untied when the electrical cords are to be separated and such a bulky knot can catch on corners or on ladder rungs, resulting in damaging equipment or injuring the worker. The user thus must choose between an electrical cord that can easily be disengaged or is easily snagged when moved.
The present invention provides an apparatus for tightly and temporarily securing the ends of mating electrical cords to each other without creating a bulky and unsafe connection point and is particularly well suited for use with electrical cords having permanently attached male or female plugs.